Harry Potter and the Flight of the Phoenix
by Flyin Phoenix
Summary: After being through the hard times of his fifth year, Harry wants revenge on those who had hurt him & his loved ones. But when he receives some much needed training from a strange visitor who won't identify himself until Harry accepts his request, what wi


Harry Potter and the Flight of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of these charectors. I only own those that I created. Also... I do not own the Harry Potter magical world. All of these things that I DO NOT own are the things that J.K. owns. The only thing that I share with J.K. is the love for the magical world. Now that that is over... BUZZ OFF!

**Authors Note**: Hello everybody! I bet you're all excited about the 6th book being out! I sure am! Infact, I have allready finished it. Five hours baby! Can anyone beat that? OK... anyways... I will TRY to update to once a week but that just depends on my schedual. Yeah, I am a member of the marching band for my highschool! Yes, I am in highschool, don't look so shocked. So, just enjoy reading my story. Love ya'lls lots!

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summery**: In the eyes of the muggle world, he is looked at as a freek. In the wizarding world he is looked at as the person who can defeat Voldemort. But when he receives some much needed training from a strange visitor who won't identify himself until Harry accepts the trainning, what will everyone think once he is finished? Will he be able to defeat Voldemort one last time and for good? Will family and friend ties be tested? Read and Review to find out.

**Warning**: Major **SPOILER** of book 6, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Please, if you have NOT read the book, do NOT read this story. Please read the ENTIRE book first. Thank you.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls and New Neighbors**

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Blaired the telephone in Surry, England in the house of number 4 Privet Dr.

"Hello?" Questioned the impationent and short voice of Vernon Dursley who was just on his way out to work at 7:45 in the morning.

"Hello. This is Allison Granger. I was wondering if Petunia Dursley was there?" Asked a femine voice on the other line, known as Allison Granger.

"Yes. Hold on just a sec." Replied Vernon Dursley. After he said that he put the phone down carefully of the table and went to the stairs and shouted, "PETUNIA! PHONE CALL!"

The lady on the other end of the phone just winced and went back to listening for her old school friend to pick up and answer the phone.

Petunia Dursley rolled out of bed and put on her night robe and shouted to her husband that she will be down and to just go on to work. Vernon shrugged, said goodbye to his wife and told the Granger woman that Petunia was on her way to the phone.

Allison only had to wait for a few more moments before Petunia picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" Said a groggy and a little awake Petunia Dursley.

"Hey, Petty. Its me, Allison." Smiled Allison Granger.

"Allison! What.. how are you!" Exclaimed a surprised Petunia. She hadn't talked to her old friend for more than 5 years since the Farefeild Highschool Reunion back in '94.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Replied Allison.

"Oh, I'm great. Thank you for asking. Gosh, it has been a long time since I last spoke to you." Voiced Petunia.

"I know. Guess what? My family and I just moved in five houses down from you on the corner of Privet and Mangolia a couple days ago." Stated Allison happily. The reason that she was so happy was because she realized that Petunia's nephew was the same Harry that her daughter Hermonie happened to be smittin with. And she knew what she was going to do. Play match-maker.

"Really? Ooh great! Listen, if you need any help settling in, me nephew can give you a hand. The little bugger shouldn't mind." Slipped by Mrs. Dursley. Little did she know that she was doing the setting up too with Allison Granger to get the children together. If she would of known what she just did, she would of shot herself.

"Yes, that would be great. Could you have him over here by 8:00a.m. please?" Asked Allison.

"Sure can. Well I better go. So much to do today. I'll stop by sometime. Bye bye now." Concluded Petunia.

"Okay. Take care. Have a great day." Finished a smiling Allison Granger.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

It was 5 a.m. when Harry awoke, his scare twinging in pain. Although he didn't have any kind of dreams of Voldemort's recent escapades and works, by the burning pulse sensation that was already dissipating, he found it hard to believe that he could just not sit around and do nothing. It would seem that Voldemort was Occlueming his mind regularly to keep Harry out of it, but even with his ability to keep Harry from seeing his activities, it did not stop him from feeling the same emotions that Voldemort was feeling at the same time.

The connection between them was laid dormant almost through Harry's whole 6th year and first week of the summer seemed to reawaken in a terrible furry. No, correction, Voldemort was in the pissy missy furry, and Harry was feeling it too. That's why Harry had awaken so suddenly from his deep sleep so early, the excruciating pain and anger in his scar was only part of the blame, it was the anger that consumed Harry that had risen him out of the dream realm. It was all consuming and for a moment, Harry was ready to attack anything that moved, made a noise, or bothered him. But taking back over his mind, he cleared it as best he could trying to force a calm blanket over the raging anger that had momentarily taken over his mind.

Taking deep and soothing breaths, Harry got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of his sweat pants and a muscle tee. He has to get his mind off of the thing that Voldemort could be possibly mad at, and he decided that all he needed was a nice run to take his mind off of these events. As Harry exited his bedroom, he allowed a second of thought to ponder if it was okay that he could actually go outside for that tempting run. So, Harry thought about going downstairs to fix himself a nice cold bottle of ice water that he could use for his little running journey. After that moment of pondering, he set his thought into action.

As Harry exited the house, he felt much more calmer. The crisp morning air and dew that was cougt on everthing in human's sight, brought forth a cool breeze, and timy dew drops hung listlessly off of the perfectly cut green grass blades. A pink hue tinted the sky as the sun was starting to ascent the sky on it's absolute endless journey. Small wisps of moisture clung to his pant legs as he ran at a steady pace towards the fair sized park on the corner of both Magnolia Lane and Privet Drive. His soft and weightless footsteps, occasionally tainted with the snapping of twigs and tumbling stones, echo lightly and innocently throught the crisp, morning air.

As Harry entered the park, a sudden chill raped his body. The park was covered in shadows from the trees around it, and the cold seemed to hold onto it like how death holds onto a soul. The air was colder, yet bringing torrents of mother natures icy breath across the bare nape of his neck, causing an uncontrollable shiver to his sweaty body. Goose bumps ran across his bare arms as if he entered a freezer with the temperature set at ten above zero.

The sun had yet to rise to send a blanket of warmth across the area, which suited Harry just perfect as he was there to run, which would cause him in and of itself, and the cool air would be welcomed when he was finished. Setting his water down, Harry gracefully streatched before taking off at a controllable and comfortable speed running around the park. He slowly made his way around the park, slowly increasing his speed, controlling his breathing and allowing his mind to wonder to the past events of Albus Dumbledore's murder and the promise that he had silently made to himself and to Dumbledore. To find and kill Severus Snape for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and the finding and distruction of the final four horcruxes.

As the final ray of sunlight decended upon the park, Harry came to a gradual stop, looking at his watch he realized that he had been out there for two hours and twenty minutes. Picking up his water bottle and taking some much needed gulps of water, he made his way slowly back to the house of the Dursley's and right on up to his bedroom.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

As soon as Harry arrived to his bedroom, not even five minuted later he hear his Aunt Petunia calling him down to the kitchen. And Harry put down his trunk that he had gotten out of his little closet that was in the bedroom and went downstairs to see what his Aunt had wanted. After he opened the door to the kitchen he took in the scene to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Nothing was. Petunia just looked up from stairing mindlessly into her black coffee as soon as Harry walked into the room.

"Harry, I need you to get showered and be out in five minutes. You can wear what you are already wearing. I just need you to go down to my old school friends house to help her and her daughter move in to their house. Behave. The husband will be home around 4:30 from work and they would appriciate some help moving in. So if you could work that into your schedual, I'll let you call that friend of yours that always tries to call here." Said Aunt Petunia tiredly.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Were they decieving him? Because it sounded like his aunt was actually being nice to him somewhat for a change. So Harry midlessly did as he was told and was ready within ten minutes. Petunia just handed him the address of house and went into the living room to take a bit of a nap. Once Harry was given the address, he set off outside along the sidewalk to _number 14 Magnolia Cressent Lane._

Once Harry reached the house, he had noticed that it was right across the street from the park and that it was a fairly big sized house. Harry stood there for a minute just to wonder why he had never noticed the house before now. He jsut shook his head and walked up the driveway and past the two big mover trucks to the front door where he knocked three times firmly on the hard oak wood door. Almost immediately the door was opened by a woman who appeared to be in her late 30's with shoulder lenght curly brown hair with little ringlett's at the ends, dark honey brown eyes, and a lean but fit figure. She seemed to stand at a reasonable 5' 6'' for height.

"Hello, you must be Petunia's nephew. My name is Allison Granger, behind me in that room is my daughter Mia, and my husband is James Granger, but unfortunately is off at work this morning so you will have to settle to meeting him this afternoon." Greeted Allison Granger happily.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger. My name is Harry Potter." Replied Harry just as happily. This woman's happiness was certainly contagous for he himself had been engolfed in this happy atmosphere.

"Harry dear, pish posh with the formalities. Just call me Alice. Okay sweetie?" Asked Alice. Harry just nodded his head yes as Alice let him into the georgous house and set him straight to work. It took a little while for Mia to even agknowledge that he was there, because she didn't even notice him behind tons and tons of moving boxes in a completely different room setting things up the way that Allison had told him to.

**Hermonie P.O.V. (A/N: The italics are Hermonie's thought's)**

_ 'Oookay... I have gone through all of the dining room boxes and put all of the china in the china cabinate. Now what am I forgeting to do?'_

"MOM!" Shouted Hermonie Granger, a.k.a. Mia.

"SHE IS IN THE KITCHEN!" Shouted a masculin voice that most certainly did NOT belong to her father, but it did song vaguely familiar.

'_But who could it be?'_

"Thank you!" Replied Hermonie and then when into the kitchen in search of her mother.

**2 minutes later in the kitchen...**

Mrs. Granger, or other wise known as Allison was in the pantry part of the kitchen putting away the food on the many different shelves.

"Mom? I have everything finished in the dining room." Briefed Mia while leaning against the frame of the small doorway that leads to the pantry.

"Okay sweetie. If you want, you can have a milk and cookie break. Did you want me to play some music for you while you work? Your father had set up the surround sound system for the sterio." Said Alice while stacking the cans of vegtables.

" Now 19?" Asked Mia brightening up. Hermonie never liked to unpack, pack, or even clean without some tunes to groove to.

"Sure. Let me go get it started up. The CD is already in the CD player. I'll be right back." Alice said then left the kitchen to check up on Harry's progress in the living room. On her way to the living room she had stopped by the music hall in the house and started up the music.

**In the living room... **

Harry was putting the knick knacks up on the fireplace along with some of the Granger family photos. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him that these were pictures of Hermonie's childhood with her family. This was Hermonie's home. Just down the road from him. Harry know actually had a reason to at Privet Drive... Hermonie. He figured that he would just ask Alice about Hermonie later when he saw her.

As Harry looked around the spacious room he saw an acoustic guitar. He cautiously looked around then grabed the guitar and when over to the couch with it and sat down and just started playing a song that he knew very well. It was called 'Making Memories of Us.' Harry just sat there and played the music gracefully and hummed the words to it. Before he knew it, he was singing the words softly out loud.

That was when Alice walked into the room on him just about to speak to Harry when she had found him playing her father's old guitar. She didn't say a word, just stood there and watched him play and sing beautifuly.

"Mom?" Voiced Hermonie. Alice spun around and motioned her daughter to be quiet and come by her to see what was happening in the living room. Hermonie looked at her mother funny but obliged and walked to the space by her mother. That was when her eyes fell upon the young man who had captured her heart over the years, Harry Potter.

_I wanna sleep with you forever_

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by the medow_

_Where the wild bee's swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody love's you_

_And I'll earn you trust in _

_Making memories of us_

_I wanna honour your mother_

_And I wanna learn from your pa_

_And I wanna steel your attention_

_Like a bad outlaw_

When Harry sang this part, he actually ment it from his heart. That is what Hermonie could see in his eyes. That he put his whole heart into singing this wonderful song.

_And I wanna stand out _

_In the crowd for you_

_A man among men_

_I wanna make your world_

_Better than its ever been_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody love's you_

_And I'll earn you trust _

_Making memories of us_

_We'll follow the rainbow_

_Where ever the four winds blow_

_And there'll be a new day_

_Coming your way_

_I'm gonna be here for you_

_From now on_

_This you know somehow_

_You've been streatched to the limits_

_But it's alright now_

_And I'm gonna make you a promise_

_If there's life after this_

_I'm gonna be there to meet you _

_With a warm wet kiss_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody love's you_

_And I'll earn you trust _

_Making memories of us_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody love's you baby_

_And I'll win you trust _

_Making memories of us_

_Ooooooh baby_

After Harry ended that last chord he heard an applause, which made him look about to where it was coming from. Then he saw its orgin.

"That was absolutely beautiful Harry!" Exclaimed Alice while Harry took the guitar back to where he found it. That was when he noticed Hermonie, the young lady whose smile melted his heart.

All of a sudden Hermonie exclaimed, "Harry!" then when went running to him and threw her arms around his nick and hugged him.

_ 'That's my Hermonie. Typical Hermonie.'_ Thought Harry. "Hey there 'Mione." Smiled Harry.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

A/N: Hey there everybody! Please REVIEW! Tell me your thoughts and what I can do to make the story better. Thank you.

PhoenixTears1990


End file.
